Losing Grip
by BrasilianCutie
Summary: Massie Block is losing her grip, and she'll do whatever it takes to win her friends back. BUT, what if the PC members change, and stop liking her for good? There will be new crushes, heartbreaks, backstabbing, and of course, DRAMA.
1. Some people can't afford cars

Chapter 1

**Alicia **flipped her shiny,raven black hair, re-glossed, and walked towards the PC.

"Hey guys! Sorry i'm late, the line at Starbucks was huge." **Alicia** said.

"No prob, Leesh. A girl has to have her caffeine!" **Massie** said, and the girls giggled.

Everyone was here except for **Kristen.** **Massie** was beggining to get mad. She _hated_ waiting for people. She was an alpha. Alpha's don't wait for people, people wait for Alpha's.

**Kristen **came running, with a sweaty face and her blonde hair tossled everywhere. She was gasping for air and still had her mom-approved-clothes on.

"I'm. So. . I. had. to. run. My parents couldn't drive me!" She said, still breathing heavily.

**"**What, you can't afford a car either?!" **Massie **said.

**Alicia **and **Dylan **glared at **Massie **as** Kristen's** eyes began to tear up and sheran to the bathroom crying with **Claire **chasing after her.

"What the hell Mass! That was a little too harsh, don't ya think?", yelled **Alicia**.

"Whatevs. She'll get over it sooner or later. Right** Dylan**?"said** Massie**, expecting **Dylan **to agree with her.

"No way. Leesh is right. You crossed the line this time." said **Dylan, **as her and **Alicia **ran to catch up with **Kristen** and **Claire**.

**Massie** sighed. They were right. _I didn't mean it. I just sorta blurted it out by accident,_ she thought. She walked to the bathroom wondering if **Kristen** would forgive her.

**_Cliffhanger!!!! Haha, sorry for the cliffy guys. BUT, I super duper triple-chocolate promise that i'll update this week. OR, if I get more than 3 reviews, I''ll update tomorrow__ :)_**


	2. Massie Block, a changed person

Chapter 2 

**Massie** arrived at the bathroom. She saw **Kristen **sobbing while the rest of the PC rubbed her back in support. She sighed. Poor Kris. She's normally alot tougher than this, but this time **Massie** pushed it to far by trash-talking her family about being poor.

"I'm sorry, Kris. Are you okay? I really didn't mean that....." **Massie** apologized.

The sporty blonde looked up and sniffed,"Whatevs. I'm fine. It's just my allergies that are making me cry. I'm not hurt._But,_ that was a pretty bitchy move. I kinda hate you right now." said **Kristen**.

**Massie'**s jaw dropped, and so did her heart. Whatevs. Kris will get over it

"I almost forgot, time for outfit ratings! Leesh, you go first." announced **Massie**.

**Alicia** walked up,"Today I am wearing a Juicy Couture Smocked Shirt in white, True Religion Julie Super T Skinny Jeans in dark blue, and Christian Louboutin Ruched Ankle Boots in beige! Rate me."

"9.7"

"9.7"

"9.8"

"Congratulations Leesh, you are a 9.7, I totally heart the shoes! Let me guess, you got them in Spain?" asked **Massie.**

Alicia nodded and bowed, then stood next to **Massie**.

"Next! Your up Dylan."

Dylan walked up," I am wearing a St. John Mosaic Floral-Print Stretch Silk Top, white 7 For All Mankind Gwenevere Skinny Jeans, and Christian Louboutin Metallic Platform Pumps in dark red, to match with my top. What do ya think!"

"9.5"

"9.6"

"9.6"

"Good job Dyl, you are a 9.5! BTW, those jeans are _tottally_ slimming on you."said **Massie.**

**Dylan **thanked **Massie,** burped, then walked off.

"Kris! Your turn."

**Kristen **ran up, "Today I am wearing a Tory Burch August Silk Tunic in baby blue, Citizens of Humanity Denim Shorts, and Tory Burch Jelly Reva Ballet Flats that match with my top. Sooo, how did I do?"

"9.3"

"9.4"

"9.4"

"Your a 9.4 Kris, good job. Baby blue compliments your eyes well."

**Kristen **twirled and skipped over back to the PC.

"**Claire**! Your turn. I sure hope you have atleast one thing in designer today."

**Claire** stuck out her tongue at **Massie **and walked up."I'm wearing a BCBGMAXAZRIA Printed Asymmetrical Top in yellow, an Old Navy mini jean skirt, and bright yellow Gucci sneakers."

"Kuh-laire, Gucci sneakers don't even exist." commented **Alicia.**

**"**Crap, I thought you guys would fall for that! I'm kidding, they're just Keds." giggled **Claire**.

The PC rolled their eyes.

"9.1! Wow, this is the best you've ever done **Claire**. Even with Keds."Massie said."Okay girls, let's get ready to make our entrance!"

The girls re-glossed and fluffed their hair. They strutted into school to the beat of "Popular" by the Veronicas. Just when they walked in, they saw a blonde boy making out with a girl who has weird pink hair.

"De-rrick!" screeched **Massie**.

Derrick looked up."Uhhh, hi Massie....h-hows it going?" he said nervously.

"You tell me, jerk!" She said while dumping her low-fat latte all over his blonde head. She stormed out of the school angrily, leaving the entire school to laugh at the soccer captain with coffee all over his hair.

The PC glared at him. "Nice job, idiot" hissed Alicia.

**[AN: This next part is in Massie's POV]**

Ugh. I hate him. I feel so broken right now. That boy, I mean, that _thing_ better sleep with a gun and his eyes open, because he doesn't know what's coming to him.

I dabbed my eyes with a paper towel and looked around. Thank gawd there was no one else in the bathroom so I could lock it and be alone for awhile. I stared in the mirror. Look at me. I'm a mess. My eyeliner is smudged, my cheeks are stained with tears, and my lipgloss has dryed off. Even my hair is a frizzy mess.

The PC is probably laughing at how ridiculous I looked crying like a baby. Ugh. The PC. Sometimes I feel I'm losing grip. Kristen is still mad at me, Claire is starting to hang out with Layne more, Dylan wants to take Derringt- I mean, Derrick, away from me, and I'm afraid Alicia might want to take over my Alpha rule.

Alicia. _Alicia._ She's so perfect, with her glossy black hair and big brown eyes and all. Plus, all the guys love her because her body is perfect; she's skinny, tall, and has big c-cups that I'll probably never have. She is a born model.

Olivia gets everything she wants just because she's gorgeous. The girl is like a barbie doll, plastic nose, pretty face, and NO brain. Seriously. Their is NOTHING up there. I've seen grass smarter than her. Gawd knows how she passed 1st grade.

And then there's Dylan and Kristen. Dylan thinks she's fat, but she's soo wrong. I find her so unique with those emerald green eyes, and curly red hair. And Kristen's body is really toned and fit and perfect, besides the fact that she's flat-chested. And Claire is really pretty too, I love her pale skin and pink lips.

Wow. It's like I just realized that everyone around me is equally as good as me. You know, I might have thought that I'm so much better than the rest of the PC, but really,I was fooling myself. They're bigger competition than I thought. I should really be nicer and more appreciative of people,(except for duh-livia!).From now on, Massie Block is kind and a changed person!

**AN: Sooo, how did ya like it? Did ya luv it??? TELL ME! I **_**need**_** to know, so review and feel free to mention any ideas you think might make my story better. I f you think of a REAAALLY good idea, then I'll use it and credit you.**_**Kisses =)**_


End file.
